<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who was your devotion  for? by maryAntonnete_is_passing_by</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160259">Who was your devotion  for?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by/pseuds/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by'>maryAntonnete_is_passing_by</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jetko renassaince week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Gen, I did not want to tackle Lake Laogai at all, In which we follow canon plot closely that I ever thought we would, Jet does not die, Jet monologues and heards certain conversation while rescuing Appa, Lake Laogai (Avatar), M/M, freedom fighters flashback, how the hell did we end here?, not brainwashing here, sneers is a romantic, still different but hey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by/pseuds/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet and Zuko  start tentatively dating, they flirt with each other,  Zuko calls Jet name sweetly, starts becoming closer to Jet friends, and chatting more and relaxing with Jin, even asking -very awkwardly, to her humor-tips to flirt with.<br/>Is worth it when Jet entire face becomes red, as he lands a good line.</p>
<p>It was a balancing act, but it was a possibility now, that both were opening themselves to.</p>
<p>And then Zuko sees a missing pamphlet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jetko renassaince week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jetko Renaissance Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who was your devotion  for?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!; here we are again!!</p>
<p>Day 5!!! We made it this far!!, I don't know what is happening anymore!!</p>
<p>The summary in this chapter is more a preface for the chapters, some may not appear in the text, but it did happen.</p>
<p>(this chapter is about Jet feelings for Zuko, and it's ...it's Lake Laogai, a lot is happening right now, Ahh)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Once, back at the forest, in one of the meals after a successful mission when they were all together, they had talked about devotion.</em>
</p>
<p><em>'Who was your devotion for</em> <em>?' -was the question.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sneers had the most romantic answer 'for my love, my destined person!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a moment of silence after he shouted this. Then, everyone laughed at him. The childish laugher started from The Duke (who was on Pipsquead’s shoulders) and expanded to the group that was with Smellerbee on the other table, to the children that were sitting on tree branches and their houses wood bases. The mocking comments followed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Uhhhhhhh ’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Sneers likes to think of love all day!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh nooo, what would your beloved beee wihtouut youur looveee’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘eww, but girls are gross, Sneers’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘shut up, you!, it’s boys who are gross, they smell bad’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘hahaha, I can’t believe you answer something so embarrassing with a straight face. I envy you!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sneers's face became redder and redder with embarrassment. He shouted angrily and loudly‘ Shut up!, shut up! shut up!!, my answer is a good one, and I’m sure better than yours!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Haha, but it’s funny’- the Duke answered him and laughed again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Humph, no matter what you think, what does a child like you know about devotion?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’m not a child!, I’m a freedom fighter!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘aah?, and you have an answer?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘of..of course I do!’ - The Duke said, but his eyes starting wandering crazily, looking for help or ideas. While making time ‘you...you will be awed by it!’ his eyes passed by everyone and ended up locking with Jet’s.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jet in turn gave him a big full-teethed grin and elevated his cup into a toast gesture, and he didn’t know what the Duke saw there, but his eyes illuminated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And he turned back to look at Sneers with a big smile of his own.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Haha, of course, it’s easy!-he said, and with more voice, he shouted-’ for my family, my friends here in the forest, and destroying the fire nation! ' he moved his hands in the air to signal everyone while he talked, and in contrast to Sneers, everyone cheered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And Jet's eyes softened, because he was observant, and when he said ‘family’, The Duke's hands pressed on Pipsquead shoulders…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and his eyes were still on Jet.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a memory that he likes to recall, even with the added regret it carries now.</p>
<p>The conversation that time had switched after that, with the same chaotic logic that made them reach the question in the same place, and Jet did not give an answer to it.</p>
<p>He had one planned in case he was asked, it was a habit he developed, and he half-believed The Duke was gonna divert attention to him at that moment.</p>
<p>If asked, he would’ve said ‘of course we devote ourselves to the freedom fighters! And our cause to kill all the bastards fire-invaders!’</p>
<p>It was not much different from the one The Duke gave, and he would have meant it too.</p>
<p>But their answers had still been different, hadn’t they?</p>
<p>He had his priorities wrong from the start, or maybe they became wrong, but when he noticed he already was coming to this muralled city.</p>
<p>Now if asked, he wouldn’t know what to say. To end injustice? He will combat injustice if he can, but devotion to a cause, it became laughable.</p>
<p>Why is any of this important?</p>
<p>Because they are under Lake Laogai, Zuko- whose crimes include being the fucking blue spirit, a vigilante that Longshot followed since his heist at Pohuai, Jet did think was the coolest shit, pity now is not the moment to boast- and the remnants of the once freedom-fighters, the Avatar is here too, and they have to destroy the Dai Li.</p>
<p>Well, save Appa so the Aang leaves the city, but right now he wanted to do both</p>
<p>(Leave the city too, but realistically, where would he go?)</p>
<p>They were here because of the missing pamphlets Zuko first saw and started obsessing about, at their now... tentative dating? It was dating, they even kissed, at some point.</p>
<p>(It was before coming here, and Jet wanted another after they survived this)</p>
<p>Zuko advised them about the issue, Jet and Longshot located the place, and Smellerbee notified the Avatar and lead that group from another route.</p>
<p>It was a just cause, and they owned the Avatar group, so nobody had any doubts about the operation.</p>
<p>He even believed that letting Zuko go ahead to free Appa (who was just ahead) while Longshot and he turned and went to help the others fight the Dai Li was the best course of action.</p>
<p>But he caught Zuko’s hesitation before turning, and it burned at him, so he went back to find him, trusting Longshot would take care of the rest.</p>
<p>And now, Mushi was here, and his questions seemed to be destroying Zuko.</p>
<p>‘Who are you?, What do you want?’</p>
<p>‘Who(se cause) was your devotion for?’</p>
<p>The one that had directed the forest conversation flow, that time, was himself. Mushi's intention was more selfless than him at that moment.</p>
<p>Zuko cut Appa chains with a distraught cry while his mind reeled.</p>
<p>Mushi had his own answer. He used to, but instead of wanting people to reach the same,-it was the right answer, better for them to know it, he believed- he wanted others to reach their own conclusions.</p>
<p>Like The Duke did then, different enough to his to startle him. To make him ask himself again, later.</p>
<p>‘Who the hell ar-what are you doing here?’</p>
<p>‘Jet? Since when are you here?’</p>
<p>A bird whistle sounded, the messages resounding clear on the cave. An ‘We’re good’, and a clear ‘Escape’.</p>
<p>‘This place is full of Dai Li, we have to go now’</p>
<p>The conversation back there, he was ignoring it for now,  he had heard much more information than he ever wanted to know. But they will die if they stayed here</p>
<p>They had to survive.</p>
<p>And Zuko grabbed him and dived into the Lake, and both swam to the exit, blue mask forgotten.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>‘Who(se cause) was your devotion for?’-was the question</em>
</p>
<p>Which was Prince Zuko’s answer to this, he wondered? If he had any place in it, too.</p>
<p>Probably not, but...</p>
<p><em>'Who was your devotion for</em> <em>?' </em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘for my love, my destined person’</em>
</p>
<p> Sneers, ha, that answer is good, too.</p>
<p>(Someone is tending to Zuko days after when he is burning with fever, and it must have truth to it, and he must love this man then, because while else stay here, waiting for him to wake up?)</p>
<p>At least his burning hatred for The Fire Lord was a firm belief and stronger than ever.</p>
<p>(is good to have some belief in his life that wasn’t shaken up, thank the gods for that)</p>
<p>He will ask a billion kisses for this, though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why did Jet approach Zuko in the tea shop when he said in chapter 3 he would do it close to Mushi house?, Meta-wise, because in the original chapter 4 the first scene was in the tea shop, and I did not change it, (forgot XD), and in-canon reason?, he was too anxious, and went the first opportunity their friends were free and a bit rested</p>
<p>(or maybe with Smeller and Longshot schedulers that was the best hour to go, who knows? but it was more the first one)</p>
<p>The grammar....still bad, but tomorrow is another day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>